onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tibany
| jname = ティバニー | rname = Tibanī | ename = Elizabeth (Anime) | first = Chapter 543 (cover); Episode 419 | affiliation = Kamabakka Kingdom | occupation = Okama | jva = Yasuhiko Kawazu (true self); Ai Maeda (fantasy self) }} Tibany is an Okama from Momoiro Island. He and the other Okamas chased after Sanji and attempted to convert him into an Okama. In the anime he was called . Appearance Tibany is a very large middle aged man with long blond hair ending in curls who has some stubble on his chin and hairy legs. He has effeminate-looking cyan colored eyes and a very noticeable unibrow and wears a dark red shade of lipstick and a frilly pink blouse with light yellow flower patterns. He also has extremely prominent cheekbones and he can always be seen blushing. In Sanji's hallucination he resembles a beautiful buxom young lady of regular height, with his blond hair being the only thing that remains unchanged. Gallery Personality As an Okama, Tibany has a sexual attraction to men, as seen with his interactions with Sanji. He also seems to be quite playful in character, since he tried to dress Sanji up like an Okama and believed chasing him around was fun. History Straw Hat Separation Adventure: Kamabakka Kingdom After Sanji was separated from the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates by Bartholomew Kuma, he landed in the Kamabakka Kingdom on Momoiro Island which was completely inhabited by Okamas. Soon after, one of the residents of the island, Tibany, and a group of Okamas attempted to convert Sanji into one of them and eventually succeeded after pursuing Sanji for a lengthy amount of time.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 544 (cover) and Episode 419, Sanji is captured and is temporarily converted into an Okama. He returned to normal by the time Emporio Ivankov returned to the kingdom. Two Years Later When Sanji returned to Sabaody Archipelago two years later to reunite with the Straw Hats, Tibany and the other Okamas were there to see him off and promised that they would never forget him despite Sanji's utter dislike for them. They later aid the Straw Hats by holding back (more like tormenting) a group of marines. Tibany then winked while the Straw Hats were setting sail. Sanji somehow sensed this and screamed briefly. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime the story was changed with Tibany being the one who found and took care of Sanji while he was passed out, but when he regained consciousness he hallucinated that Tibany was a young beautiful woman and chased after him. This soon led Sanji to Tibany's frilly home where Tibany attempted to convert Sanji into an Okama after a little miscommunication.One Piece Anime - Episode 419, Shortly after Sanji realizes his predicament he chooses to flee and the Okama proceed to chase him. After pursuing Sanji for a lengthy amount of time, Tibany and the other Okamas reported his presence to the substitute queen of Momoiro Island, Caroline with Tibany informing him of Sanji's lack of a threat. The okamas then lure Sanji into the castle where Sanji challenged Caroline for a boat off the island. Tibany is later seen witnessing the match between Caroline and Sanji where Sanji is temporarily converted into an Okama.One Piece Anime - Episode 454, The Okamas tell Caroline about Sanji and he challenges Caroline to a match in exchange for a boat. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Okama Category:Cover Story Introduction Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Momoiro Island Characters